I'm Flattered
by MidnightFury03
Summary: Lucy Carlyle is reluctant to attend a Grand Ball in her honor of surviving through the Chelsea Outbreak Case. She tries to convince her feuding mind that it will be a boring night, but Lockwood, George and Holly end up convincing her to the Ball that packs a few surprises... maybe even a ghost or two. In this Fanfic Lucy doesn't leave... maybe later on...you never know.
1. Fine I'll go

**Hey guys, this story takes pace after** _The Hollow Boy_ **BUT in this fanfic, Lucy didn't leave the team until a few weeks after where she finally realised the danger she put them all in, this is kind of what happens in between.**

My head throbbed as the three of them swarmed me with questions and questions, demanding answers out of my cracked lips. My fall down under Aickmeire's mall had left its mark over my bruised ribs that were in their last stages of healing along with my legs that had lost their swelling but only ached as an aftermath.

I was sprawled over the long vintage fabric couch that lined in front of Lockwood's arm chair in the bright, sun lit library on Portland road. My two long feet were propped on top of each other at the arm rest of the couch, entrapped in jet black jeans followed by a grey belt and a long black tunic that flowed a few centimetres below my waist. My hand was plopped against my eyes as I tried to shield my chestnut irises from the sun glaring cones of light.

"Come on Luce! It won't be that bad" I heard Lockwood whine as he towered over the couch, covering the light partially.

"Yes it will" I mumbled below the jet-black fabric of my sleeve. DEPRAC and Penelope Fittes had organised a grand ball in my honour. Sure I was flattered but I really had no willpower left to get out of the house in the blazing heat, go down to the shops and buy a decent dress than suffer through an agonisingly slow party filled with posh looking brats who passed as qualified agents and the old supervisors who had it out for Lockwood and Co. The party was in my honour, the celebration of my survival out of the Chelsea Outbreak case that killed and petrified thousands in London. I was flattered…really I was but like I said before…. NO willpower.

"Lucy, you should be honoured to go to this party, it's all for you" Holly expressed from her position on the floor "It will give Lockwood and Co. brilliant publicity and this may be the break you all have been hoping for"

I lifted my covered arm and placed it over my slim waist, turning my head in her direction "Holly, if I go, I'll look anything far from the guest of honour and besides it may just be a boring party full of drunk and snobby agents who kind of have it out for us since we're getting all this publicity"

"So what" George squeaked from his place behind Lucy's head "Seeing them burn should be paradise for you and just think! THE Penelope Fittes, owner and founder of the Fittes agency has held a ball for one of our own employees. How amazing!"

"Simply marvellous George" I said sarcastically, covering my eyes once again as Lockwood shifted his position, allowing the spears of light to weave around his figure.

"Come on Lucy, please" he begged as I removed my sleeve and squinted to see his pleading face, I scanned the faces of the other duo and gave in "Fine"

"Yes!" the three of them said in unison. The chorused voices and mixed pitches startled me as I made an attempt to get up. As I jumped into a sitting position, Holly and Lockwood stifled a laugh, but George wasn't as polite and burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over like a bobbling idiot.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny George" I said sarcastically but I couldn't betray the small grin perking up the corners of my cracked lips. Holly and Lockwood finally broke and startled me even more, fuelling their laughs to burn fiercer as I was forced to join in.

It was these moments I loved, acting like children again. These moments were scarce in our tight ghost fighting schedules and life threatening daily routines. Slowly as the days past I, strangely, found my heart widening up for Holly. When she wasn't being a whiney prissy or a bossy mother he actually wasn't bad company. We put aside or differences and gave each other a chance and I found a few things about Holly that I like a lot. For example, her caring nature, I felt myself attached to this temporary older sister that I found in London. But we wouldn't be ourselves if we didn't squabble a bit now would we?

"Come, I'm going to make sure you're the star of this ball" my smile fell as I heard Holly's little statement.

"What?" I whispered but before I could get an answer, holly's iron grip rested around my firm wrist. Pulling me off the couch's comfortable padding. Pulling me into the hall before I could steady my startled body as I stumbled into the wall near the coat rack, my brown jacket was thrown at me as I turned towards Holly. My right arm snaked through the sleeve but before the other was secured inside the fabric I was pulled outside by an energetic Holly.

Lockwood and George were left hollering in the four storey house as Holly hauled a cab and we were destined to arrive at _**Sally's Sequence and Sashes.**_

As we entered the shop, the door hit onto a bronze little bell that sent a melodious ringing echoing in the secluded shop that was lined with dozens of bright and pale dresses, both for dinner outings or for extravagant balls.

"Why hello dears" piped a cheery voice behind the counter.

A woman in her late 40s stood behind the marble counter, she wore a pale pink corset and a crisp white skirt, her smile radiated true happiness as she gazed at the two of us "Oh my! You must be… Lucy Carlyle"

My insides churned, the past few days I had been swarmed by various Londoners who congratulated and asked for my autograph, when I simply just exited the house to buy a couple of chocolate and raspberry Swiss Rolls or just for a pleasant walk in the park.

"Well, for you two the dresses are on the house"

"Honesty! Ma'am that isn't necessary" I protested but the lady only held up her hand.

"Nope, I insist"

"Thank you Ma'am, but I already ordered a stunning dress to wear to a party that sadly was declined so the only one in check is Lucy here"

"Well then, I sense this is going to take a while, let's going" she said enthusiastically as she stepped out from behind the counter and walked further into the large extended shop "Well! Chop Chop" she waved above towering racks as the girls followed her to a fitting and viewing area.

There were three change rooms fitted into a semi-circle with a small elevated circle with a spotlight showering the whole area. I turned to Holly who raised both thumbs with an enthusiastic smile.

"Well why don't you go look for something, while I set up a mirror" she said with a warm smile, clapping her hands and shuffling off to get a mirror which I presumed would be exceedingly large.

"Come on! Release the inner girl" Holly nudged my side with her hip as she slowly walked to the racks and I begrudgingly followed.

"She's hard to release" I mumbled but Holly heard and burst into a tiny fit of laughter before she silenced herself but I noticed the smirk still lying on her face


	2. Ready for the Ball

We gathered four dresses that appealed to us the most but Christie (The counter lady) turned them all down, saying that it wouldn't compliment my body or the colour of my eyes. I blushed when she said that I wouldn't capture the eyes of any boys with fluffy ball gowns. And what made it worse was that Holly teasingly agreed.

Christie pushed me into the fitting room with a dark navy blue dress and ordered me to unhook my looks from the tight Ponytail I kept them in. My hair had grown rather long in the past few months, almost reaching my waist as it took up a wavy and shiny look that complimented the jet-black colour.

I took the dress off the hook and when I thought I put it on properly I stepped out of the change room bare-footed and stepped onto the cold stone pedestal and face the mirror.

The dress was made up of two pieces. The top had sleeves ¼ long and reached to her naval. The skirt had a plain dark sash as a belt and it flowed out at the bottom with a small trail at the bottom. Both pieces were adorned with dark blue lace flowers and vines that stretched over the smooth fabric.

Christie shook her head before Holly could utter any words "Nope! The two pieces look horrid with your beautiful long hair" she criticised and pushed me back inside the curtain before I could even see myself in the mirror. I spotted Holly's mischievous smirk before she leaned back on the crisp white couch.

I stripped from the two-piece dress that exposed my naval and covered my bare body with a pure white robe and waited for Christie to arrive. My thoughts wandered to the party…. Ball you should say, I don't know if I can even dance…. What if I make a fool out of myself?

The curtain whipped aside as Christie came in with a red dress, she shoved I in my hands and closed the curtains as I quickly changed into the itchy material and walked out into the viewing area, this time facing the mirror so I could get a good look at myself.

The dress had a black lace strapless bodes and the skirt ended way above her knees and flew out at the bottom in a flower lace tool. My legs happened to be spotless and gleaming. Even though I hit puberty a few months ago, my legs were left unharmed along with the rest of my body, but it left me horribly exposed….and I didn't like it.

Christie looked into my eyes with a motherly gaze as I turned towards the two of them "It looks beautiful" she commented.

"It does, but it's all on you Lucy"

"It's a little too exposed, don't you think"

"Well my dear if the customer says no, then so be it" she said with a laugh as she trotted away into the sea of dresses.

The next time she came in she brought in a pale pink one that I despised already but I gave it a try for the sweet woman. I came out and gazed at the mirror to look and the pink puffball I had on, the top was ruffled with hot pink tool fabric and the bottom was pale pink and simple. I turned towards them but before I could disagree Christie beat me to it.

"Oh no Sweetie! I must be going blind; this dress doesn't compliment anything. Simply terrible!" she aspirated as shooed me away.

I walked off of the pedestal and into the fitting room as I waited in the cool comforting fabric of the robe for the next one. I heard a small knock on one of the beam holding up the little room as Holly entered with a white and black dress, that caught my eye.

"Hope this is the one" she whispered hopefully as Lucy crossed her fingers.

"Yeah, I mean I love Christie already but she can be a pain in the behind" I stated as Holly chuckled under her breath and left the fitting room.

As I put it on I felt as if I was in heaven, the fabric was cool and soft against my bare, hairless skin, I stepped out and onto the pedestal. I heard the two catch their breaths as they gazed at me.

The sleeves were transparent but jewelled with black flowered lace and intricate vines. The Fabric was Off-white but had a black fabric tool draped over it, short from the front but exceedingly long at the bottom that it flared in a small feathered trail. The bodice was decorated with icicles of lace flowers and vines. Her waist was slimed with a jet-black sash that speared down in detailed lace flowers and vines that were painted black. The cones of lace reached a few centimetres below my covered knees and extended in white fabric that flowed in a minimal amount.

I turned to see a shocked looking Holly and a frantically nodding Christie

"It looks beautiful on you Dear, what do you think Holly?"

"Wonderful" she said with a pure smile.

"I love it" I commented as Christie clapped vigorously and Holly hooted, causing me to laugh as a surprising hug from Holly left me stunned but I slowly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"Good, Holly I want you to go fetch your dress while I get you both ready. Uh-Uh no buts, now get going or you'll be late for the ball tonight" she shooed Holly away as she hauled a cab and headed towards her little apartment on _**Santa Avenue**_.

"Thank you" I said as Christie smiled and ushered me to another part of the store that was brightly lit and sat four vanity tables, each adorned with crystal lined boarders, clean shining mirrors and tall steel stools that were padded with black leather cushions.

She pushed me aside to a small room and inside were two showers each with stone walls and a glass door. I was boggled at how big this store was and it definitely packed a few surprises. The warm water soothed the bruises on my ribs, they were healing but still evident if you looked closely. The pebbled water dripped down in a river down my slick hair, extending the roots as they stretched with dribbles of water leaking from the tips. I reached for the metal knob and turned down the water, grabbing the towel and drying my soaking body before draping my body with a white robe and tying a towel around my wet hair. I walked out with slippers given to me by Christie to find her and Holly talking to one another before turning towards her.

"Oh, Lockwood called and said he and George are at the ball, Barnes wanted them to be early as the guest of honours closest friends, but he thinks it's just Barnes being a snob" she said as I snorted along with her.

"True" I said walking to them and spotting a dark red mermaid dress lying neatly on a nearby couch "Wow! Beautiful dress" I commented as Holly thanked me before marching into the bathroom.

Christie pushed me onto a stool in front of the Vanity as I crossed my right leg over the left, she undid the towel and hooked a hair drier in a plug and began to toss my hair around, drying the roots with the loud machine. Once done she turned it off and set it on the table, grabbing a brush and raking it through my hair before it pushed in and out smoothly.

Holly came out a while later and helped Christie to position the dress on my body, although I retaliated that I didn't need help, the two mothers one in the end and I ended up in the dress as Christie worked on Holly's hair, her dress already fitted on her body and her hair finished in a loose braid that trailed down her shoulder. The dress had a simple fit and flare design with a lace sash and a one shoulder strap. Christy decorated her ears with black fishhook earrings and a charcoal black Diamond Riviere necklace that glistened in the light and dark red bangles that were decorated with black lace. Her eyes were accented with a dark red liner and black mascara, her lips were painted Red and she was given a Dark red clutch adorned with black crystals and a pair of small black heels.

Holly hugged Christie as the woman simply gave her a peck on the cheek and turned towards me. She hung my hair loose, tying two small braids at the corner of my ears then pinning them together with a crystal adorned Pony at the middle which caught and refrained any hair to fall across my face, She used a small heated plastic stick to curl my fringe so it sprayed across my left eye which was boarded, painted and outlined with black which complimented my light chestnut eyes, my lips were painted red and it popped out from the rest of the attire along with my long eyelashes that curled with the added mascara. Christie hooked in Black chandelier earrings in my ears that had silver teardrops at the bottom, my neck was jewelled with a black evening necklace and my right wrist was entrapped in a black feather cuff that resembled the back of the train. Holly brought in a pair of small heels that were off-white with black lace weaved around it.

I gazed at the mirror and took in my appearance, for the first time I felt beautiful. All the ghost hunting had left no time for my feminine desire, I turned to my left and hugged Christie

"Thank you, for everything" I whispered as I joined Holly outside, darkness had fallen and the Ghost-lamps let out their pale peach colour.

A limo pulled up and a driver clad in a sharp black suit came trotting out the front and opened the door, bowing down as if we were royalty and waiting for us to get in. Holly slid in first, careful to avoid the cars ceiling as she straightened out her dress and made room for me.

We chatted quietly before until we pulled up in front of a Grand Hall, the pillars were Pure white and were engraved with intricate and detailed design along with the smooth marble wall and ceiling. As the Limo stopped I realised a bright red carpet was sprayed out and was littered with Lavender and Photographers who were lining up their cameras.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered to Holly as she slid over the semi-circle seat and put her hand on the door, slowly easing it down and pushing it open.

 **There's another chapter guys, Review please and I will surely get on with the next chapter. Tell me if you want some Locklyle in this or not.**

 **-Midnight**


	3. A Night Out

**Hey guys, I loved the reviews you sent me and it motivated me to grab my laptop and start writing straight away. Hope you enjoy.**

Multiple flashes speared through my sweet hazelnut eyes, various reporters shoved their recorders in my face trying to jump over the railings keeping them contained, my name was shot out from different directions as they threw dozens of questions that inquired about my survival down under Aickmeire. I shielded my eyes with my tanned hand and stabled my aching feet to the new surface and followed after Holly who was strutting down the carpet and waving as if this was her second nature.

Many agents stared in my direction, envious green looks from the jealous girls burned behind my back as they gazed down at the tool train leading behind me, but what bothered me the most were the young boy, around my own years, who kept googling their eyes, staring up and down and I noticed their eyes freezing in particular spots that left me squirming under the dress.

It felt as if the end of the carpet was mile away since we hadn't even gotten half way and I already experienced two emotions that left me burning up with embarrassment and hatred. Holly paused in her strut and signalled me to walk alongside her.

"Stand straighter, the crowd feeds off your emotions… they'll criticise you and eat out your weaknesses, so best smile and wave" she whispered as a genuine smile graced my painted lips.

It may have been me, but I felt as if the flashes snapped faster when I smiled and waved at the crowd…. Maybe this wouldn't be all that bad. But as Holly grasped the metal, flower carved handle and pushed the door open, my heart stopped along with the party as the many agents and supervisors stared down at the two of us. And as fast as the earth rotates, they exploded in a round of cheers and clapping as I walked into the grand hall, lined with silver chandeliers that pooled crystal white light all over the mosaic marble floor.

Holly made her way over to a table where Quill Kipps team and Lockwood and George were sitting. George was equipped with a jet-black suit fitted with a dark red shirt that poked it's collar out of the jacket entrapping it. His hair was slick back with a tone of gel that glistened in the chandeliers light. Lockwood was another story; his hair was as ruffled as ever, with his rapier snagged onto his belt… but it complimented the black and off-white suit that coincidently matched with my colours. I had a feeling that Holly was behind this.

Ever since the Chelsea case, we had settled our differences, but it also leaded her to try and pair the two of us together. Lockwood, as smart as he is can be a little dense and every hint that Holly leaves exposed goes past him and unfortunately, curses my own sanity instead.

I made a move to walk over to their table but a tap on my shoulder stopped any further movement. I turned on my heels to come face to face with Quill Kipps.

"Why, Miss Carlyle, most beautiful indeed" he said in a polite manner but I hinted the business-like tone he used whenever consoling his clients or ordering his team.

"Thank you, I saw your team over there speaking with…"

"Uh Yes, Speaking to your little team. They've gotten along quiet well surprisingly, after the Chelsea Case" he replied as he looked over my shoulder at the two teams who differed exceedingly but were getting along quiet well "Should be careful Carlyle" He warned, straightening out the collar of his blazer for what seemed like the hundredth time "Many girls are burning with jealousy" he said wiggling his eyebrows in un-Kipps way.

"The dress or the title" I rolled my eyes at the envy pouring out of the glares that emitted from each and every girl on the dance floor and those drinking punch at the beautiful lace covered tables.

"Both" he said with a smile and walked off into the crowd of people, waiting for the festivities of the night to begin. I felt a warm hand grace over my shoulder, surprisingly it sent shivers down my spine as I turned to see a bright shining smile and big dark eyes that glinted with happiness.

"Hey" Lockwood said, his voice sending a smile twitching at the corner of my lips as I returned his warm gesture "You look beautiful"

My head bucked down as a blush painted over my cheeks "Not so bad yourself Lockwood" I teased as he chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly at my teasing. I sudden static noise got the attention of everyone in the ball.

All the eyes strayed to the marble stage that pedestaled the band. Behind a jet-black microphone stood Penelope Fittes, her body equipped in a grey sequins dress that fitted her curves perfectly for all eyes to notice, her face was caked with makeup and 4 inch heels kept her surprisingly stable as she spoke into the Mic

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, May I give my humble regards to Lucy Carlyle" A crystal white spotlight projected its illuminous light on me as dozens of eyes faced my direction, clapping and cheering erupting from every nook and cranny.

"Now for tonight's ball may I ask every young gentleman to choose a partner for the agent's dance" she announced as I felt the eyes of many greedy boys facing me, but before any of them could ask, Lockwood turned to face me.

He bowed down in front of me, his left arm twined around his bent waist and the other was held out at me "Would the lady like to dance" he said politely as I simply stared at his outstretched hand, feeling a dozen eyes peering into my back.

"S-sure" I answered, not really knowing what to say as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor that was already piling with colourful dresses and clean crisp suits belonging to young teens who looked like old bossy men and women in their over the top dresses that didn't compliment their features at all. Great, Christie is rubbing off on me.

I felt the many cameras flashing to take a scene as the two of us stood in the middle, in our position which, I admit, sent a burning sensation from my stomach to my face. The slow rhythmic music sifted into the silence, signalling the shuffling of polished shoes and tapping heels as the agents began the dance. Lockwood made the first move and began to lead…I kept gazing down at our feet, paranoia of falling on my face hung thick in the air as I memorised the steps and looked up into Lockwood's eyes that project dark mysteries but deep inside I saw the glint of happiness that always burned underneath his calm shell, one that always assured us on dangerous missions or simply got me out of bed on most mornings where I couldn't even bother breathing. He smiled down at me as we swivelled around the dance floor with the piles of envious agents.

Out of the corner of my eyes I hinted the mischievous smirk of George Cubbins and the glinting glance of Holly Monroe as they sat and chatted at a nearby table…Looking over at us as if we were blind.

"So, I got some detail on this place" he voiced. Of course he would. It isn't Lockwood if he isn't careful.

"Alright, what you got"

"Well, I looked into the archives a little before we came here and this place has some pretty heavy history" he replied, he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. My hands tightened around his shoulder as he turned with the rest of the pairs and placed me back on the ground, a smirk painted his features as we returned back to our previous positions.

"A little warning would be nice" I snarled under my breath as Lockwood simply laughed along with the tune, catching the eyes of many who rested and drank at the table.

"Slipped my mind" he teased as I squeezed his hand tightly "Okay! Okay!" he whispered under his breath as I smirked back at him.

"Continue" I said between chuckles.

"Anyway, before Grand Duke Hall came to be, it happened to be a mansion to a wealthy owner, place was knocked down when new owners reported manifestations" he continued tapping my hand slightly as he lifted me into the air at the signalled tune.

"What happened here" I asked as my feet returned to the ground.

"A woman was strangled on the second floor of the mansion. It happened when the rest of the family was out they came back to find her body hanging from a post in the attic, rope around her neck and a smile on her face" he explained as I shuddered at the thought

"only manifestation?" I wondered if that was it, but it wouldn't be considered as heavy history, now would it?

"No" he answered, grabbing my other hand and spinning my slowly before placing his hand back on my waist "Five more, same place, exact same style of murder"

"who did it?"

"Poltergeist"

"Ughhhhhh, I've had enough of those" I groaned as I thought of the terrifying poltergeist we encountered at Aickmeire's, risking our lives to get out of there was enough excitement for me.

Clapping ensued in the Grand Ball as the music came to a stop, we blushed deeply and moved back from each other, clapping along with the crowd. But just as the crowd was diminishing a loud smash echoed in the hall, everything went silent as the soft humming of raping steel sounded from every corner as rapiers were sheathed. Of course none of the females had their rapiers but little did they know.

I gripped the hem of my dress and lifted it up until my right leg was showing, I heard Holly scrutinising me but she was silenced as I pulled out my Italian hilt rapier out of my knee-length leggings, I dropped the skirt and realised Lockwood was staring, he looked up to join my gaze but quickly looked away as a blush tinged his pale cheeks.

I held the rapier out in front and waited along with the rest of the occupants. Just waited. Waited for something to happen. Something to break. Just something. Tension filled the room as each breath was sucked into clogged throats, sweat lined the foreheads of each snazzy looking agent as we waited.

The hall doors slammed closed, a nearby agent tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge, we were stuck. The lights flickered overhead as each chandelier slowly lost its power, as if the happiness had been drained from its shining souls, like it just…Died. Screams suddenly shouted from each corner as paintings and golden tapestries were suddenly picked up in rushing cyclone winds, threatening to lope the heads of the agents from its sharp corners. The wind flew into my hair, tossing it around before moving to its next victim until it got to the stage, dozens of drums burst in explosions of dust and torn paper rims. Bang after Bang rang through the hall, the musicians jumping out of the way to avoid the destructive activities. Percussions slammed onto the marble floor as the harps strings tore out of their holds, twirling around and spearing threw the flying tapestries. Screams erupted out of young agents as they were picked up in torrential wind, as they flew around like scrawny toothpicks in a bale of thick hay.

The chandeliers seemed to pick up the fire as the one nearest to the door blew into small shards of razor sharp glass, showering on the occupants as silver dust burst around the room along with the chandelier near the broken down stage. But the one above me was different, it shook in slight tremor, it's light the only source in the dark, panic filled room. The earth rumbled beneath me feet, I heard people scurrying around me. Bumping my shoulders and feet kicking at my own as they moved out of the unstable Chandeliers zone.

As fast as the destruction started it stopped, the broken harp strings lay scattered along with the ripped paintings and tapestries, the silver dust and shards of razor glass. The chandeliers light provided little assurance as the hall fell in silence.

Then I realised why.

No one stood by my side, or behind me or even in front. I saw every occupants staring at me with fear and worry glinting in their eyes. I looked over to see Lockwood puffing and looking down. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

The shards of broken chandelier and dust had created a circle around me, in the chandeliers zone. No debris fell in the circle, not one particle of dust fell out of line. Something was keeping it back…...and keeping me in.

A loud screeching noise erupted in the hall as the occupants stared at the destroyed stage. On the wall behind it dripped a black liquid, oozing down slowly as another line of the substance started in another direction and then another and another. An agent turned on a small pen light and gasps rang in the room.

8 letters formed red blood. Two words created out of pure evil. A name…. Just a name written in blood.

"Lucy!" three voices shouted in unison as I felt the tremor below my feet, a tearing noise echoed in the room as screams carried my name to my deaf ears. My eyes trailed up to see the Chandelier's hook snap.

I dropped my rapier and picked the hem of my dress, managing only a few steps before the chandelier crashed, blowing me off my feet at its close impact. I felt shards of glass tear at my skin as my head hit the marble floor.

All I could hear was my name thrown at me from different directions and the only thought that crossed my mind before I fell into eternal darkness was the name dripping in blood.

My Name.

 **I'm hoping for at least 5 more reviews so I can update the new chapter.**

 **REVIEW !**


	4. Don't close your eyes

**Darkness. That's all I feel. All I felt was an impending doom tugging at my deflated soul. Fingers of pure evil scrapping at my skin to claw out my heart. I was slowly sinking in a sea of eternal misery and pain. Agonising screeching echoed I my mind. A thousand banshee's screaming at me, ridiculing my faults and picking out my flaws and throwing the back at my body. I started to regain control of my body…. but I regrated it.**

 **Pain flushed through my ribs and it felt as if my bare body was scraped along sand paper. Cuts and bruises sting on my skin and my mind throbbed in pain. My ribs felt as if a fifty kilo hammer was ramming against the sides. My legs were sore and bruised and my arms were hammering in tingling sensations that sent electrifying pain shooting into my aching head.**

 **As sense filled into my throbbing mind I remembered my name flowing in oozing blood. But there was another word, one more. Just one. But what was it. It looked as if a cloud of confusion and fear had spread over it and temporarily blinded it from my sight at that terrifying moment. All I saw was my name. And that was enough to traumatise my sanity. A poltergeist had never conversed with me…. ever.**

 **Light glowed behind my heavy eyelids. The piercing light bled through my flesh covering as I slowly fluttered my eyes open. They were sore and watery and everything seemed to attack it, but I knew where I was. I was back at Portland Road. And by the feel of the vintage lace covering, I was in the library. I pulled every willpower I had left to the surface and turned my head slowly, listening to the little creaks and cracks emitting from my unstable neck.**

 **The only thing I could register was confusion. Scattered on the floor in PJ'S were Lockwood, George, Holly and Quill Kipps's entire team. I looked to see Lockwood lying on His armchair, his against one rest and his long, black fabric encased legs were propped on top of the other as he slightly snored with his dull grey T-shirt.**

 **George was another story, he was eagle-sprawled on the floor, his hands and feet spread out as if he was doing the jumping-jacks and fell asleep whilst doing it. He was equipped in bright and cheery red sleepers. Beside him was Holly, who was leaning beside an armchair in her jet black, snug sleeping suit, with Kate curled on the armchair in her pure white, one-piece suit.**

 **Quill laid down a few centimetres away from George's head, he lay with his grey sleepers along with bobby who was a few inches away and in his green PJ'S. They were all sleeping soundly as I propped my sore body on my elbows, wincing at the pain. I pushed my body weight on my arms before pulling myself into a sitting position. A blanket was spread over my legs despite the cold resting in my core. I was dressed in new clothing that hug closely to my figure and was painted a deep grey. I sat like that a few minutes, my hands in my lap and my head tilted to the backboard of the couch, just thinking. My mind wandered over the bloody message. What was that other word?**

" **Lucy…" I turned slowly to see Lockwood staring at me as if he had seen a ghost, his eyes were glassy as he was propped on his arm. He shot forward, over George and in front of me in under seconds. He sat in front of me, his face inches from mine as he stared at me in disbelief.**

" **You're alive?" he asked, uncertainty lingering in his voice.**

 **A smile graced my cracked lips as I slowly nodded, still confused at why he was in disbelief.**

" **Lucy!" I turned to see Holly bolt over to me, staring at me in the same look that Lockwood gave. She rested on the floor and stared at me as if I didn't exist and I was just a figment of someone's imagination.**

" **You're awake?" I looked up to see George ad spoken, but the rest were awake and looked at me in confusion, but I sensed the happiness glinting in their eyes.**

" **Why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking around to the seven of them "The incident was yesterday, why wouldn't I be awake?"**

 **I saw Lockwood's eyes widen and Quill mumbled under his breath as Holly gasped slightly. I turned to see all of them exchanging looks of sympathy and realisation.**

" **What is it?" I asked, their looks worrying me "What's wrong?"**

" **Lucy, when was the ball?" Lockwood asked as I raised my eyebrows at the question.**

" **Yesterday, 23** **rd** **of February…. why?" I asked, my worry squirming around my stomach and slowly rising up.**

" **Lucy, todays the 22** **nd** **of March" My heart pounded in my chest and my heart sped up…. What? How…...? "You've been in a coma for almost a month. You hit your head on the ground pretty hard and…... the chandelier it caused you to lose a lot of blood. You had internal bleeding and your lungs were punctured badly." Lockwood stopped to take a breath as his eyes went watery "They put you in emergency, but a few days ago they said that…. you weren't going to make it"**

 **A tear rolled down his eyes, and I stole a glance to see the others in the same situation.**

" **They let us take you home, saying that we should at least say goodbye in a familiar place…. you weren't supposed to wake but…I guess you did" I stayed silent at the fact I missed a whole month of my life in a coma because of a stupid ghost.**

 **I looked to see the rest of them hanging their heads in shame.**

" **We gave up. We didn't think you would wake" George said, his voice was stained with guilt and regret.**

" **We're honestly sorry" Kate spoke as I raised my brow in confusion. That's the first time she ever showed me any affection.**

" **It doesn't matter" I replied, once again their heads hung limply "The important thing was that no one else was hurt"**

" **You were" Lockwood mumbled but I managed to catch it.**

" **Only one, and I know you would only give up on a last resort, I know you truly didn't want the face the fact I was gone. It's alright" as I spoke I saw Lockwood stealing glances at my tight clothed torso which sent a tingling sensation burning in my stomach, and I knew it wasn't the many broken ribs giving me the strange sensation.**

 **An awkward silence filled through the room before Kipps stood on his sleepy feet "Well, need to report to Barnes that you're…. back" In an instant Kate and Bobby were on their feet and followed Quill out the door. Where they going to change?**

 **A thought flashed over my mind as my eyes bolted from their position on the blood red carpet "My family"**

" **Me and George already planned to go ourselves if you…woke" Holly strained as tears were evident on the side of her pricked eyes "We'll leave after breakfast, but for now you need to rest"**

 **She pushed me down slowly with a nudge of her soft hands and moved the warm woollen blanket over my chest. She trotted out of the library and Gorge hobbled after her as he stomped into the tiled kitchen.**

 **The strange tingling sensation burst through my arm as Lockwood's smooth fingers held firmly on my hand. Our eyes met and heat surged into my face. His gaze burned deep into my bruised soul, seeking out my thoughts and true feelings. His gaze fell down again.**

" **Don't close your eyes" he whimpered, voice cracking in fear "Stay awake" he pleaded.**

 **I reached over, ignoring my screaming limbs protesting against my sudden movements. I wrapped my fabric encased arms around his slender neck and pulled his body close to mine. I flushed red. What was I doing? I had no idea as to why I did it and why it felt so right. But it did.**

 **After a few shocked seconds, Lockwood wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing the air out of my lungs and pressing a bit too hard on my damaged ribs. But I didn't care, it felt right. Like that moment in the parade where we ran together after the enemy. Our rapiers swinging together and clothes flapping in unison.**

 **But I was worried, Lockwood never showed this much emotion and I was slightly concerned as he held me tighter as if I were to turn to dust any moment and disappear into thin air, carried by the wind and out of his longing hold.**

 **He buried his head in my neck and I felt him whisper words in my ear "Don't close your eyes"**


	5. Failed Attempts

**Alright, explanations…let's do this…**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait, I have written this note a million times before I finished with this result.**

 **This big wait was because I had finals coming up. Also, for the last two months I have packed up and left for my country, there is internet in the country but it's slow and stuffed up but it's reasonable**

 **I'm used to writing in bold so it slipped my mind to change it when I was editing, sorry for that last chapter. It was not a dream or anything, it was an actual chapter.**

 **I would also appreciate it if you guys start giving me some ideas on what you would like to see. One more request, can someone please tell me all the terminology for Fanfiction. Thanks.**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter from half way across the world.**

The hall hadn't changed in a whole month. Broken chandelier pieces were strewn across the place, ripped tapestries and paintings lay with silver dust and splinters were painted along the broken stage. But the blood. It had dried over the many days and nights I was in coma, but it all made sense now, that other word. Those 8 letters.

I completely froze once I entered the hall, I had rushed out of the house once I knew I was up and ready. My rapier and flares stashed on my belt and my body in soothing familiar clothes put me at ease. But that eerie feeling still hung in the room. But the two words, it all made sense. Lockwood, George and Holly stood in front of me and by their worried faces I sensed they noticed my change in behaviour.

"Lucy, are you ok"

I didn't answer him, instead Lockwood followed my gaze to the two words traced in dried blood. His head faced me again and by his bent eyebrows, I knew what was coming next.

"I'm not leaving" I finally mustered the courage to weave around the three of them and continue walking into the disastrous hall.

As I came slowly up to the fallen chandelier, I recalled the night's events, the screaming, the havoc but most importantly I remembered the fear. I was terrified, don't know why, I just was. Fear had grown in the pit of my stomach when the doors slammed closed and it only grew by each passing second. I almost jumped out of my skin as the doors burst open. I hadn't realised Lockwood was standing behind me and knocked straight into him.

He balanced me with squinted eyes. He slowly blinked and moved out of the way to reveal Barnes standing there, shocked and wide eyed. The clean and crisp appearance that he takes pride in was crumpled and jagged on his figure. His moustache looked as if it hadn't been cleaned or primed in a month…. Maybe it hadn't. His eyes were bulging from his sockets, staring at my figure as if I was to disappear at any moment. Quill Kipps and his team stood by his side.

"You're alive" Barnes whispered as he straightened his back and tucked his wrinkled shirt into his crumpled pants "They said you wouldn't make it"

"I guess I never listen to the facts, now do I detective?" I answered back, biting the annoyance in my voice and swallowing it deep inside me before it was unleashed.

The room was filled with an awkward silence and I decided to break the ice with turning around and trenching through the broken glass. I was too focused in my thoughts to really know where I was going before I found myself in the circle of glass and silver dust. It still had its perfect position and not one particle of dust had fallen out of the invisible barrier. I turned in a circle on my leather clad heels.

"What happened when I blacked out?"

"Everyone dived for cover when the chandelier's cord snapped…you did as well but you didn't make it far before the…chandelier hit. Everything was quiet and then holly screamed"

My head snapped towards her sunken form "What did you see?" I whispered…but I had a feeling that I already knew.

"You…" her voice faded away and tears pricked at the corner of her black lined eyes.

"There was blood everywhere on you and over you" My head swivelled in Lockwood's direction "I ran to you and there were huge glass shards in your back and arms, you were bleeding from your waist down and you were barely breathing"

I turned to the floor behind me "Where's the blood?"

No one answered, they simply looked at one another. Passing silent words and pleads for someone other than themselves to answer. If they cleaned it up…what's the problem in saying it?

"Where's the blood?" I asked again with an edge to my voice. I was getting quite fed up with them not telling me information.

"There was none" Kipps answered as my brow shot up on my forehead.

"But you said-

"You were bleeding, blood was everywhere around you but when Lockwood picked you up…the blood was gone as if something just sipped it like a fresh batch of lemon and ginger tea" George's disturbing comparison made me cringe slightly as the gears turned in my head.

"Well we all know who did it? Don't we?" I asked, not really needing an answer as I stepped over all the fallen debris and listened with my inner senses.

Nothing…absolutely nothing. Or so I thought.

An electrifying pain erupted in my head as a scream escaped my ripped lips. I clutched my head tight, hoping that the pain would subside. The wailing screech continued on…it was never ending. Screams of tortured souls, who once lived luxuriously in the house that had now fallen, screeched from every corner. Shrieks of babies crying as their parents were slowly pulled away by the hands of death. Shouts of children as they were hung from their necks on a mahogany balcony smiling as their previous screams echoed in the surroundings following them down the path of unforgiving pain and never ending sadness and despair. My eyes became blurry. Spots and dusty clouds skimmed over my vision as sudden bright flashes pierced my eyeballs.

I soon realised it was me…. I was the one screaming. The one who had a safe life back with her parents that had now crumbled and probably disintegrated into the harsh wind without her. They were my shrieks as the ones closest to me were grappled and pulled away by the pitch-black hands of death. My shouts as I now realised the life of my friends and of my own are at stake, hung in a human form on a mahogany balcony waiting to be dropped and killed. One wrong move in this operation….and the wood would break …...we would die.

"Lucy…..LUCY!" the reality of the situation hit me and my mouth clamped shut.

The feeling of a warm leather coat covered my side and two strong arms held me up. My knees were touching the floor, head dangerously close to the shards of glass. I breathed in deeply…. cracking sobs erupting from my mouth as tears leaked down my cheek. I never cried before…. never.

"Lucy…. what happened" my senses returned as I heard the sweet soothing yet terrified and worried voice of Lockwood "Lucy…."

"It's killed so many people…" my voice was barely audible but the hot humid air led me to the conclusion the everyone was crowded around me in an attempt to listen "So many innocent people… even children that are still babies…."

"Lucy…. we need to get you out of here Now!" Lockwood said urgently pulling on my arm but my body refused to work.

"So many innocent people…."

"Lockwood, we need to get her out of here, now, she isn't herself, she doesn't know what she's saying!" Holly screeched as Lockwood pulled me urgently but my body was as hard as stone.

My vision became clouded as I felt myself being jerked backwards. My back smacked against worn out floorboards as black figures darted in and out of my vision. Contorted faces bite at me as red marks slashed against my arms and legs. Long black fingers snatched and clawed down at me as my throat became clogged and breathing became harder by the moment. I felt my heart beat slow to a bored rhythm. I knew it would stop at any second.

But just like a finger snapping a rhythm, everything thing cleared out. My vision was cleaned of horrific images and my throat opened. My eyes opened to see the clear sky and overgrown trees. The beeping of inpatient horns and barking dogs resonated in the background. My eyes adjusted to see Lockwood's worried face. I realised he had carried me out of the hall, seizing the visitors hold over me.

"What happened" he puffed as he slowly set me down on the ground, holding me up on shaking feet as the others made their appearance.

"The Visitor. It's powerful, I've never seen one like it"

"It tried to kill you" Holly added

"Yeah….it did, it said something"

"What did it say?" Kipps chimed as I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. It clung on tight and the words were difficult to form.

"Have fun Carlyle, but one day it' going to end… it's all going to end"

Silence followed after the Ghost threat was known. Lockwood moved towards the street and pulled Lucy along, they all walked in silence to the Taxi rank. The Fittes returned to H.Q as Lockwood and Co. did the same.

The ride was silent but Lucy couldn't get the two words out of her mind. It all fit, the threat, the warning it gave and the failed attempt to end her life. It all added up to those two words.

Lucy Dies.

 **There you have it fella's the next chapter, I really am sorry for the extremely long wait. And I have some news as well. For those who love or read Fanfiction about Jack Septiceye well I've started to write a fanfic based around him for a beloved friend of mine who truly loves him. The first chapter will be up in a few days or so, and if any Jack Septiceye lovers read this or if you know of anyone who does please review for the story and for 'I'm flattered.'**

 **Thank you, Beloved readers, and Talented writers**

 **-Midnight**


End file.
